Paladine's Blessing
by Mage and Knight
Summary: Takes place right at the beginning of Dragons of Winter Night. Sturm is mad about Raistlin’s trick with the dragonlance illusion and stalks off. Someone follows him. Rated T. No slash.
1. Knight and Lady

Title: Paladine's Blessing  
Written By: Anargil and SolamnicKender (Mage and Knight)  
Summary: Takes place right at the beginning of Dragons of Winter Night. Sturm is mad about Raistlin's trick with the dragonlance illusion and stalks off. Someone follows him.  
Disclaimer: We don't own anything you recognize.  
(())(())(())

Sturm rested his hand on Flint's shoulder. "You did right," he said. "I am proud of you and deeply ashamed of myself."  
(())(())(())

After that Sturm started walking, just to clear his head. He made it as far as the edge of the lake, not even fully aware of where he was going. He didn't halt until the only thing he could discern was the hundred thousand lights of Thorbardin, and another hundred thousand reflected in the water. It was as if he had been lifted into the night sky, drifting. Perhaps, if there was a heaven, this was what it looked like.

Then the rage returned. For all his belief in honor, honor didn't seem to change the world. Honor could not keep abominations like that mage from walking Krynn, could not undo the cataclysm that they had caused. That is, there was not enough honor to do it. If good people rose to speak against the wizards there would be no such trouble. If it had happened long ago, the Gods would still be here. The very thought that such evil was allowed to exist made his blood boil...

"Sturm?"

The knight was woken from his waking-dream state by the sound of a woman's voice. The raging beast in his heart was suddenly soothed.

"Sabrina," he said, with a courtly bow as always. "Good evening, though I did not expect to find you out here."

"I followed you," Sabrina said, making no effort to conceal this (if indeed she knew how to conceal anything). "Is something wrong? You looked angry..."

Sturm's jaw clenched again. "That mage," he said sharply. "He would have Flint take the true Hammer of Kharas for ourself than let it rest with the hero who earned it."

"Didn't you want the hammer anyway?" Sabrina asked with her usual child-like innocence. For a moment Sturm thought she was mocking him... but then realized that she was honestly curious. Were it anyone else, he would have refused to speak of it. But Sabrina...

"To save Krynn," he protested. "Not for the glory-"

Sabrina heaved a sigh, then dropped down on a rock to sit and look over the lake, a touch of frustration on her face. "A friend of mine once explained this," she said, as if trying to comprehend something now that had been nonsense then. "That people see their own flaws in other people, and criticize them for it. Maybe the real reason why you're angry at Raistlin is because you wanted the hammer too, right or wrong."

"And maybe," Sturm cut her off swiftly before she could say more, "I am not such a knight as I claim to be? That perhaps I am quick to speak the code but loathe to act upon it? I thought you of all people would have a little faith in me, not impugn my honor."

"Of course you're a knight, Sturm!" Sabrina cried, jumping to her feet again. "But you're human, too, and sooner or later you're going to have to deal with it!"

Sabrina could not have done him more harm if she had slapped him across the face. In his mind, Sturm saw himself in shining silvery armor, the picture of a knight, though he was never arrogant. Yet he'd always known that there was a crack in that armor, one that could shatter it. And underneath, buried where he prayed he would never need to acknowledge its existence, was shadow. He was not prepared to face it... but now he had to.

Sturm wanted to be angry at her for it... but he could not be. He sat on the boulder as well, his head bowed and golden hair obscuring his face. He did not speak, for he knew not what to say. He head Sabrina sit as well... it did not help matters any.

Sabrina, meanwhile, felt miserable. She had only wanted to help him, to advise. But instead she had only succeeded in depressing him. It was times like this she simply wanted to hug him and tell him that he was the Knight, and there was nothing he could not handle. But she could not bring herself to do it. She was too scared.

"It doesn't matter what you feel inside, Sturm," she said hesitantly, hoping this was more of a comfort. "What matters is what you _do."  
_  
She watched him look up slowly. Apparently what she had said made sense. For a moment he just looked out at the lake, as if lost in thought or seeing something far away.

"And have I acted as a knight, Sabrina?" he asked, his voice suddenly very quiet. "Have I truly lived by the Oath and Measure?"

"To the letter," she said without hesitating. It was a little unnerving to see him like this. Not since Lady Brightblade's passing had he ever revealed a weakness like he did now. His honor was more than his life: it was his soul.

"They always tell us stories where I'm from, when we're girls... about the white knight who comes to slay the dragon and rescue the fair lady. And if anyone fits the picture, you do. You're a _knight_, Sturm, in your heart and by your hand. Even if you're human... don't forget that." And she briefly rested her hand on his arm.

It seemed to do much more, for Sturm's hand quickly covered hers, though he did not look at her. Again, he looked like he was thinking...

Suddenly he was kneeling before her, his crystal blue eyes meeting hers with a sudden intensity... and longing.

"If ever I were to be such a knight...," he said quietly, "then you, Sabrina, would be my Lady."

He felt as if he had lifted a great weight off his shoulders in confessing it. It was true, for also hidden under the armor was his heart, and long had it belonged to her. He'd hidden it, too, and hoped to deny it. But he had always known somewhere in his mind that he did what he did for her, wanted to be not just a knight, but a good man in his soul for her... to be worthy of her love. And though he was almost certain that after all this time in silence Sabrina could never harbor any such feelings for him, he had needed to say it.

"I am, forever and always, your knight," he said, his voice soft, but steady. He laid a gentle kiss on her hand... and then, knowing his place, bowed and took his leave.

Sabrina was caught totally unprepared for the whole scenario. Of course she had _dreamed_ it, but never considered it possible! If only she had known she would have spoken up years ago. The whole thing left her somewhere between wanting to laugh, wanting to tackle-hug him, and wanting to just cry with relief and the sheer tenderness of his words. By the time her thoughts had caught up with her, though, Sturm was already yards away.

So she did not wait, did not give any warning besides a cry of "Sturm!" that she barely managed to begin with. The knight only managed to turn about halfway around before Sabrina flung herself into his arms and clung to him as if he was her last breath. At first he did not respond... but then wrapped his arms around her as well.

"Am I truly so blessed?" he murmured.

Sabrina barely managed to nod, her face buried in the curve of his neck. "I love you," came the muffled words.

Sturm relinquished his hold on her in favor of looking at her fair face. He stared into her eyes, as if he could see the truth behind them... and smiled.

"And I you," he said.

Sabrina suddenly found her face very warm, then the thought occurred to her that it was the warmth of _his_ face she was feeling. Who was responsible neither and none knows or cares, but before either were fully aware they were caught up in a shy, but clearly heartfelt kiss. A split second became seconds, and the seconds seemed like eternity and nothing. Both were thankful just for this moment, so long had each been waiting and never admitting. And both wished it would last longer.

Sabrina's head was still ringing when he finally pulled away, trying not to seem too forward. But he was smiling still, and any who knew Sturm would know this was a miracle in and of itself. It was as if Paladine himself had reached down his hand and wrought the night as a perfect gift to a noble Knight and a worthy Lady.  
(())(())(())

_In my world, Knights don't exist. In my world no one lives by the Oath and Measure. Such things were forgotten centuries ago. But I had a knight now, one who loved me and would protect me with his life. It meant everything to me._

_That was what I thought at first._

_And that was when I decided: this was my world now._

_-_Sabrina Castle-Brightblade, Knight of Solamnia


	2. Aftermath

Title: Paladine's Blessing  
Written By: Anargil and SolamnicKender (Mage and Knight)  
Summary: Takes place right at the beginning of Dragons of Winter Night. Sturm is mad about Raistlin's trick with the dragonlance illusion and stalks off. Someone follows him.  
Disclaimer: We don't own anything you recognize.

Chapter Two: Aftermath  
(())(())(())

Sabrina walked in to the quarters that she and Bethany shared, not surprised to find Bethany already in there, copying a spell, one bare foot hooked around the staff lying beside her to retain her vision. She sighed happily and flopped down on the bed, nearly upsetting Bethany's inkwell. Bethany glared at her, but Sabrina just smiled blissfully back.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Bethany questioned, moving the inkwell to the other, safer side of the bed before continuing to write.

"Guess what?" Sabrina said happily.

"Oh, I don't know," Bethany said sarcastically. "You and Tas went and found the Graygem of Gargath."

"Nope!" Sabrina chirped, oblivious to the dry humor. "Sturm and I... we... ah... He... umm... We - "

"Fascinating," Bethany said nonchalantly, going back to writing. She wrote each letter carefully, unaffected by Sabrina's obvious excitement.

"We... um... He... "

Curious as to what could have her friend so inarticulate, Bethany ceased her work and fixed Sabrina with a questioning stare, raising one eyebrow.

"Oh, don't look at me like that!" Sabrina huffed. "He... Sturm kissed me!" she finally blurted, unable to take the pressure any longer.

"Nice job," Bethany commented. "You got Master-My-Honor-Is-My-Life to take advantage of a woman. Impressive."

"He didn't take advantage of me!" Sabrina said indignantly. "Sturm would never do that. He's too knightly." She stood up abruptly and proceeded to dance about the room, wheeling in circles and swinging her arms. Bethany shook her head and went back to her work. "Hey, but you know what's funny?" Sabrina said, finally having ceased her twirling before she fell over from dizziness. She sat down on the bed again to make sure she wouldn't flop over onto the floor. "Of you and me, I'm the younger one, and I got kissed first!"

Bethany's hand stopped for a moment, and a smile touched her face before she continued to write. "Mm-hm," she said absently.

For once, Sabrina picked up on something strange in Bethany's voice. "Wait a minute," she said, leaning down to look into Bethany's face, which Bethany quickly arranged to be devoid of all emotion, concentrating very hard on her work.

"Bethie?" Sabrina asked mischievously. "Did Raistlin kiss you?"

Bethany was unable to keep the smile from her face. She glanced up at Sabrina sheepishly. "Maybe a little."

"Bethie!" Sabrina screeched, grinning like a fool. "When? How? Where?"

Bethany started laughing, losing control of herself completely. "Which do you mean: the first time or the second time?" she gasped out, purely grey eyes twinkling mischievously.

Sabrina's jaw dropped, then closed into a giddy grin. ""Well, tell me! When did he first kiss you?"

Bethany smiled at the memory. "Back in Solace, at his and Caramon's twentieth birthday."

"What?!" Sabrina looked indignant. "Are you serious? All this time, and you never told me? Why not?"

"I did not believe you needed to know," Bethany said, closing her spellbook with the copying finished and setting it on the floor at the foot of the bed.

"What about the second time?" Sabrina asked eagerly, wanting to learn more things that had been kept from her.

Bethany corked the inkwell and set it on the ground beside the book and her quill before answering. "During Riverwind and Goldmoon's wedding."

"Just recently?" Sabrina was surprised. "I thought his eyes made everything look dead or dying. He was willing to kiss you even if you were all gross and dead?"

"No," Bethany said. "I have an enchantment on me, so I am not affected in his sight."

"Enchantment? What enchantment?"

"The one that keeps me from seeing," Bethany said. "The one that stole my sight." She flopped forward onto the bed, resting her chin on her hands and staring darkly at the door.

Sabrina felt guilty for bringing up the subject, however inadvertently. Having her blindness discussed always put Bethany in a foul mood. "Well..." she said slowly, casting about for a happy subject, "how... was it? Is Raistlin... good at kissing?" she asked awkwardly, not sure how else to put the question.

"Probably a sight better than Moustache-Face," Bethany remarked, the slight smile returning to her features.

"Hey!" Sabrina said, whacking Bethany with a pillow. "Be nice!"

Bethany muttered a few words and suddenly the pillow seemed to have a mind of its own, trying to whack Sabrina with itself. "Ah! Hey! Quit it, Bethie!" Grinning, Bethany stood, taking the staff with her as she went to put the inkwell, quill, and book back in her pack, leaving Sabrina to grapple with the vicious pillow.

FIN


End file.
